Cai o Rei de Espadas
by Felipe Vianna
Summary: “Às vezes, a melhor maneira de se encontrar é se perder na vida de alguém.” Maeve Binchy .


_Título_: **Cai o Rei de Espadas.**

_Autor: _**Felipe Vianna**.

_Gênero_: Romance/Humor.

_Casal_: Jane/Lisbon.

_Censura_: NC-17.

_Sumário_: "Às vezes, a melhor maneira de se encontrar é se perder na vida de alguém." (Maeve Binchy).

**Cai o Rei de Espadas**

Elvis Presley: era isso que via toda vez que acordava; o rei do rock! Bem, na verdade não era "o" Elvis: era uma mancha no teto que estranhamento se parecia com ele, apesar de não saber direito o motivo dessa semelhança. O fato era que ela me lembrava o rei; e Elvis, por sua vez, me lembrava tempos melhores.

Tempos em que ela ainda estava comigo; elas estavam comigo! Antes de _Red John_ ceifá-las; antes de ele acabar com minha vida; de me matar... Mas isso não a fez com que eu as esquecesse. Como dizia Elvis, "_you're always on my mind_".

Elas realmente estavam sempre em minha mente e não passava um minuto sequer sem que eu não me lembrasse delas ou desejasse vingança contra _Red John_. Ele ainda iria pagar pelo que fez...

O meu "Elvis", então, sempre me trazia lembranças de alegria, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia com que eu não esquecesse minha missão e o motivo pelo qual eu aceitei este emprego no CBI: vingar-me de Red John!

Patrick Jane foi abruptamente tirado de seus pensamentos e de sua contemplação à mancha por uma estranha sensação... Era como se ele estivesse sendo observado, apesar dele saber muito bem que estava sozinho naquela sala. Ele se sentou no sofá e olhou atentamente para o cômodo, fazendo uma varredura do local e nada encontrando.

Jane se deitou novamente em seu sofá para voltar ao seu raciocínio e revisar mentalmente todo o caso _Red John_, a procura de algo que ele talvez tivesse deixado passar. Ele fechou os olhos para pensar melhor, mas após alguns minutos, a sensação estranha voltou; e junto com ela, uma sensação invulgar de calor, como se algo o estivesse envolvendo-o em um manto... Quase como o colo de alguém.

Por alguns segundos ele pensou se deveria ou não abrir os olhos: há tempos ele não sentia algo tão aconchegante como isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele queria saber de onde vinha isto. Afinal, ele era curioso por natureza!

Ele abriu os olhos, mas por um momento desejou não os ter aberto! A visão que ele teve lhe gelou até os ossos: era... Ela!

"_Você é..."_

"_Sim, sou eu."_, ela disse sem deixá-lo terminar a frase_._

"_Mas não é possível, você está..._", Jane fez uma pausa.

"_Diga, Patrick! Em voz alta._".

"_Você está..._", ele não conseguia terminar, por mais que tentasse.

"_Sim, Jane... Eu estou morta!_". As palavras lhe acertaram como um rolo compressor esmagando todo seu corpo.

"_Isto é um sonho, não é?_".

"_Diga-me você, Patrick. Você acha que isso é um sonho?_".

"_Nah! Se fosse meu sonho, nós não estaríamos aqui nessa sala do CBI. Estaríamos em nossa cama._ _Você deve ser apenas alguma alucinação causada por aquele chá que o Ribsgy me fez mais cedo._", ele tentou brincar um pouco com a situação, como sempre fazia em ocasiões tensas.

"_Jane, eu preciso lhe falar uma coisa muito séria._".

"_Espere: um fantasma deseja discutir a relação?! Nossa, vocês mulheres não deixam passar uma, não é mesmo?!_", ele disse jocosamente, tentando esconder a profunda confusão pela qual sua cabeça passava.

"_Eu preciso que você siga em frente, Patrick; que você continue com sua vida, que você me deixe descansar em paz._".

"_Você está me pedindo para eu me esquecer de você? Você sabe que não posso fazer isso!_".

"_Não! Estou te pedindo que você me guarde como uma lembrança, mas que abra seu coração de novo. Que você viva de novo! Minha morte não deve ser a sua morte também, meu amor! Eu quero que você seja feliz!_".

"_Você sabe que eu não posso simplesmente amar outra pessoa... Eu sempre amei você e sempre vou amar._".

"_Você conhece a história do urso e da panela, Patrick?_", ela perguntou olhando bem no rosto dele. Ele não respondeu com palavras, apenas franziu a testa como se perguntando o que ela estava tentando dizer, aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo. Com uma voz terna e suave, ela começou a falar, sem tirar os olhos de Jane: "_Um grande urso faminto, vagando pela floresta, percebendo que um acampamento estava vazio, foi até a fogueira ainda ardendo em brasas e dela tirou uma panela de comida. Quando a tina já estava fora da fogueira, o urso a abraçou com toda sua força e enfiou a cabeça dentro dela, devorando tudo. Enquanto abraçava a panela, começou a perceber algo lhe atingindo. Na verdade, era o calor da tina... Ele estava sendo queimado nas patas, no peito e por onde mais a panela encostava. O urso nunca havia experimentado aquela sensação, e então, interpretou as queimaduras pelo seu corpo como uma coisa que queria lhe tirar a comida. Começou a urrar muito alto, e quanto mais alto rugia, mais apertava a panela quente contra seu corpo. Quanto mais a tina quente lhe queimava, mais ele apertava contra o seu corpo e mais alto ainda rugia. Quando os caçadores chegaram ao acampamento, encontraram o urso recostado a uma árvore próxima à fogueira, segurando a tina de comida. O urso tinha tantas queimaduras que o fizeram grudar na panela, e seu imenso corpo, mesmo morto, ainda mantinha a expressão de estar rugindo._".Ela deu uma pausa, olhou para Jane, respirou e continuou a falar: "_Em nossa vida, por muitas vezes, abraçamos certas coisas que julgamos ser importantes. Algumas delas nos fazem gemer de dor, nos queimam por fora e por dentro, e mesmo assim ainda as julgamos importantes. Temos medo de abandoná-las e esse medo nos coloca numa situação de sofrimento, de desespero. Apertamos essas coisas contra nossos corações e terminamos derrotados por algo que tanto protegemos, acreditamos e defendemos. Para que tudo dê certo em sua vida, é necessário reconhecer, em certos momentos, que nem sempre o que parece salvação vai lhe dar condições de prosseguir. Tenha a coragem e a visão que o urso não teve. Tire de seu caminho tudo aquilo que faz seu coração arder. Solte a panela!_". Ela mais uma vez deu uma pausa e sussurrou: "_Solte a sua panela, Patrick! Deixe-me ir. Deixe-me descansar em paz e pare de sofrer! Seja feliz!_".

Jane olhou fixamente para ela e perguntou:

"_E como você espera que eu consiga fazer isso?_".

"_Jane!_", ele continuava olhando para ela.

"_Jane!_", ela não respondia, apenas o fitava.

"_JANE!_", ele levou um susto ao ouvir Lisbon gritando com ele.

Ela estava parada próxima a porta que ligava aquela sala ao seu gabinete, com a porta entreaberta e se apoiando com uma das mãos na parede, com um olhar curioso para Jane.

"_Com quem você estava falando, Jane?"_, ela perguntou com um jeito um pouco inquisitivo, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso.

"_Você não viu?!_", ele perguntou com um olhar um pouco aflito.

"_Vi o quê?! Jane, você está aprontando de novo?! Isso é mais um daqueles seus truques de mágica? Por que se for, é melhor parar logo._". Jane então percebe que Lisbon está falando sério sobre não ter visto nada; na verdade, nem ele estava seguro do que tinha visto.

"_Nah! Você me pegou... Está ficando esperta, hein, Teresa?!_", ele desconversou para não deixá-la perceber que esta era uma das poucas vezes nas quais ele não tinha controle da situação.

Lisbon estranhou o fato de ele a ter chamado de Teresa: normalmente ele só o fazia quando queria agradá-la por ter empregado mais um de seus métodos não usais de investigação, o que não parecia ser o caso... Afinal, eram sete horas da manhã e ele havia notadamente acordado há pouco tempo e aparentemente havia dormido mais uma vez no prédio.

"_Tem certeza, Jane?! Você parecia preocupado com algo.", _ela tentou pressionar um pouco. Ela não podia evitar, mas o bem estar de Jane era um assunto pelo qual ela deveras se interessava.

"_Sim, sim! Estava apenas querendo te pregar uma peça! Mas, como sempre, você cortou a minha diversão! Estraga prazeres!_", ele disse com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso que ela achou tão bonito que a fez soltar um próprio, pequeno, apenas com a ponta dos lábios, mas que não passou despercebido por Jane. Ela rolou os olhos com ar de desdém e lhe disse:

"_Sei, sei! Vá se danar!_" e engoliu um pouco o sorriso que tinha nos lábios. Após momentos de silêncio, ela finalmente verbaliza o motivo pelo qual foi atrás dele: "_Bem, nós estamos ali na sala tomando café e terminando de fechar os detalhes para a nossa festa de véspera de Natal amanhã. Você vai participar, não é?! Todos da equipe esperam por isso... Você é como nosso animador de festas particular. E nós podemos economizar o dinheiro com o mágico!"_.

Jane deu uma risada e respondeu: "_Sim, claro que vou participar! Eu não perderia a chance de impressionar vocês com meus truques! Ainda vou convencer a Van Pelt que essas coisas de mágicas não existem!_".

"_É, boa sorte com isso! Enfim, venha participar conosco da reunião para vermos quem será encarregado do quê._", Lisbon respondeu praticamente intimando-o a comparecer a um interrogatório.

"_Sim, chefe! Seu desejo é meu comando!_". Lisbon não respondeu: apenas virou-se de costas e resmungou algumas coisas que Jane não conseguiu entender. Não demorou muito para que ele a seguisse até a sala onde os outros estavam reunidos.

"_Aqui, trouxe a 'Bela Adormecida' comigo.", _Lisbon falou ao adentrar a sala, seguida por Jane.

"_Nah! Não sou a Bela Adormecida. Meus cabelos são muito curtos._", Jane disse, debochando de sua chefa.

"_Bom dia, Jane_", Grace foi a primeira a cumprimentá-lo, seguida por Cho e Ribsgy, ao que todos receberam a saudação de Jane de volta.

"_Bem, como estávamos falando, cada um de nós ficará responsável por alguma coisa para fazermos nosso café: eu farei a decoração e trarei alguns doces para comermos; Ribsgy ficará encarregado de bebidas: e por bebidas não quero dizer uísque ou cerveja, entendeu?! Cho, você fica com os sanduíches. Van Pelt você..._".

"_Eu gostaria de ficar com as cestas de frutas!_", Jane interrompeu Lisbon enquanto ela dividia as atribuições. Ela lhe deu um olhar fuzilador: um que ele sabia muito bem o que significava...

"_Se você me deixar continuar... Van Pelt, você e Jane ficam encarregados das frutas. Eu não quero ele saindo por aí sozinho para compras. Fique de olho nele!_".

"_Está vendo?! Bom, nossas mentes estão sincronizadas!_", ele disse olhando e apontando para Lisbon, com um sorriso malicioso.

"_Yeah! Vá se danar!_", ela respondeu virando os olhos e saindo da sala.

"_Por que nós não simplesmente pedimos uma pizza?_", Cho perguntou quase como um resmungo.

"_Porque é Natal! É uma época mágica onde todos nós sentimos um desejo de confraternização, ficamos mais amigos, mais próximos, todos nossos sonhos podem se realizar e podemos ficar realmente felizes. Todos nós!_", Van Pelt respondeu.

"_Muito bonito... Acho que eu li algo assim em um cartão da Hallmark_.", Jane disse sarcasticamente, brincando com Grace. "_Então, Grace, quando iremos comprar as frutas?_", ele perguntou.

"_Daqui a pouco! Só preciso resolver algumas coisas antes... Então saímos._", Van Pelt respondeu, saindo da sala e sorrindo ao se aproximar de Ribsgy, o que não passou despercebido por Jane. "_Interessante!_", ele pensou.

Como Van Pelt havia dito, não se passou muito tempo até que ela e Jane saíssem para ir a um mercado, atrás de frutas. Apesar da insistência de Patrick, Grace não o deixou ir dirigindo: Lisbon havia sido muito clara sobre manter "_Jane o mais longe do volante possível_". As coisas estavam ficando entediantes para o consultor: ele teria que tornar essa viagem mais divertida; e sabia muito bem como fazer isso...

"_Então, Grace, há quanto tempo você está namorando o Ribsgy?_", ele se virou para ela e perguntou animadamente, com um sorriso um pouco "diabólico", como uma criança que montou uma armadilha e está esperando alguém cair em seu plano de mestre.

Van Pelt, ao ouvir a pergunta, não teve qualquer reação que não uma freada brusca; se Jane não estivesse usando o cinto de segurança, talvez ele tivesse sido arremessado pelo pára-brisa.

"_Uou, Van Pelt! E depois Lisbon diz que sou eu quem deve ficar longe do volante!_", ele disse sarcasticamente, adorando que ela tenha mordido a isca assim tão facilmente. De todas as coisas que Van Pelt podia ser, uma boa mentirosa definitivamente não era uma delas.

Ela ficou nitidamente corada e não foi possível esconder de Jane o quão sem-graça ela estava.

"_Como assim, Jane?! Eu não sei do que você está falando!_", ela tentou desconversar.

"_Vamos lá, Van Pelt... Você mesma vive dizendo que talvez eu tenha poderes psíquicos que eu mesmo desconheço. Além do mais, não é muito difícil perceber: Outro dia vocês dois usavam o mesmo sabonete... Você está muito mais feliz nos últimos dias; está radiante, eu diria. Ribsgy, então... Daqui a pouco o sorriso dele estará maior que o do Curinga. Eu nem preciso ser tão bom assim._".

"_Acho que o chá que você bebendo está estragado, Jane! Eu e Wayne somos apenas amigos..._", ela disse sem se virar para ele, com medo que seu olhar contradissesse o que sua boca falava.

"_Eeennn!_", Jane balbuciou, já tendo a confirmação que procurava. Além do mais, ele conhecia Grace: sabia que ela não conseguiria guardar aquilo para si por muito tempo. Bastava ele ter um pouco mais de paciência que...

"_Ok, ok! Nós estamos juntos há pouco mais de um mês... Mas ninguém pode saber... Nós trabalhamos juntos, você sabe como essas coisas são... Não queremos criar alarde sobre isso_.".

"_Ah! Seu segredo está guardado comigo._".

"_E você? Quanto à chefa?_", era a vez de Van Pelt virar o jogo.

"_Lisbon? Que tem ela?_", Jane parecia não ter entendido a pergunta.

"_Você vai dizer que não sabe?_", ela indagou incrédula. Ao ver o rosto de Jane em alguma confusão, ela emendou: "_Ora, é tão óbvio, Jane! Até Ribsgy e Cho já perceberam!_".

"_Do que você está falando, Grace?_".

"_Lisbon gosta de você, Jane! Eu digo, 'gosta – gosta', mesmo... Entendeu?_".

"_Ok, Van Pelt! Acho que a convivência com Ribsgy está começando a afetar o seu juízo. Você está dizendo que a pessoa que manda eu 'me ferrar' a cada cinco minutos é apaixonada por mim?_".

"_Jane, você acha mesmo que ela aceitaria que qualquer outra pessoa que não você usasse os métodos que você usa para resolver os casos? Que ela assumisse a responsabilidade por seus atos, arriscasse a carreira para te defender quando você se mete em confusão, tentasse tão intensamente tirar essa sua idéia de vingança de sua cabeça, se você fosse apenas alguém que 'fechasse casos'?_".

De repente, uma série de cenas começou a passar pela cabeça de Jane; será que as palavras de Van Pelt faziam sentido? Elas podiam ser verdade? Lisbon?! Apaixonada por ele?! Bem, ele não podia dizer que isso não tivesse passado pela sua cabeça algumas vezes: ela era linda, inteligente, divertida (quando queria ser)... Mas eram apenas pensamentos que ele tinha à noite, pouco antes de dormir, ao imaginar como sua vida podia ser diferente; não era uma possibilidade real... Até agora!

"_E se você me permite dizer, Jane... Você não parece impedi-la ou deixar de alimentar as esperanças dela. Ao contrário, vocês dois parecem estar sempre flertando... Sempre tem algo entre vocês dois, nos seus olhares, seus sorrisos, algumas palavras não ditas. Dá para cortar a tensão sexual entre vocês dois como uma faca quente corta manteiga._".

Será mesmo?! Jane pensou consigo mesmo que já houve momentos nos quais ele sentiu um "clima" entre os dois; realmente ele já tinha jogado frases de duplo sentido, insinuações e até mesmo provocações expressas para Lisbon e algumas vezes ele supunha que ela mordera a isca... Mas até então, para Jane, eram apenas palavras ao vento, certo?! Talvez...

"_Não mesmo, Grace! Acho que você está vendo pêlo em ovo, querida._".

"_Existe uma química, Jane. Se é um romance ou apenas uma amizade, eu não sei. Mas que existe a tensão, existe! Não é preciso ser uma vidente para perceber isso._".

Jane virou seu rosto para a janela e pareceu ignorar as palavras da agente. Havia coisas muito mais importantes borbulhando em sua mente, agora... O fantasma de sua mulher dizendo para ele seguir com a vida, a revelação sobre Lisbon: tudo isso fazia Jane pensar se ainda existia uma chance de felicidade para ele. Tantos pensamentos exigiam sua atenção que ele nem ouviu quando Van Pelt falou baixinho, antes de virar a esquina para chegar ao mercado:

"_Acho que seus poderes de observação não são tão grandes como você pensava, hein?!_".

Van Pelt e Jane entram no mercado e começam a procurar pelas frutas. Jane havia escolhido esta tarefa específica por um motivo muito simples: ele sabia que Lisbon não o deixaria cuidar disso sozinho e Ribsgy e Cho não saberiam escolher frutos bons; então, Lisbon mandaria Grace com ele e ele poderia apenas olhar enquanto ela fazia o "trabalho braçal". Foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu: Grace pegou uma cesta e começou a olhar pelas frutas, praticamente em transe frente ao balcão, dando o melhor de si na execução da tarefa (como ela sempre fazia).

Jane estava ao lado dela, só observando-a e tentando fazer uma leitura de suas ações. Mas assim que ele virou para o lado, ele percebeu um vulto passando rápido pelos corredores; não um vulto qualquer, mas "aquele" vulto, o vulto que ele tinha visto na madrugada... O vulto de sua mulher: ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Jane se aproveitou do momento de concentração exclusiva de Van Pelt nas frutas para rapidamente se esgueirar para longe dela e ir ao encontro de sua mulher. Não importava o fato dele não acreditar em fantasmas ou se ela era apenas uma alucinação: aquele "fantasma" era um reflexo de sua mulher, e ainda que aquilo fosse apenas a ponta do fio, o último suspiro de sua alma ou um parco lampejo do que ela foi um dia, o fato é que ele faria tudo para ter esses segundos "com ela".

Ele partiu ao encontro do vulto, mas ele era muito mais rápido que Jane. Toda vez que ele se aproximava, ele se mudava para outro corredor, seguido por Jane. Muitos e muitos departamentos foram atravessados por ele, até que Jane finalmente chegou bem perto do fantasma, quase o agarrando com suas mãos, mas o vulto conseguiu fazer mais uma volta, virando para um corredor que Jane achou familiar: o corredor de frutas. Mais especificamente, o balcão de morangos.

Jane parou e ficou olhando perplexo para aqueles morangos. Seria aquilo um sinal? Ele sabia muito bem que...

"_Morangos?! São os favoritos da chefa!_", Van Pelt disse, se aproximando dele. Sim, Jane sabia muito bem disso. Só não sabia, ainda, o que o fato do fantasma de sua mulher tê-lo levado à frente deste balcão significava. Grace se aproximou bem perto de Jane e praticamente sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"_Seduzi-la com morangos?! Boa jogada, Jane! Lisbon vai amá-los. Se não me falha a memória, isso já deu certo uma vez..._", e com um sorriso sarcástico, que Jane não pôde ver, ela se virou de costas para pegar outra cesta a fim de acomodar as frutas recém descobertas por Patrick.

No caminho de volta, não houve muita conversa entre os dois. Jane só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Lisbon! Embora Jane constantemente pensasse nela, ela nunca havia estado tão presente e ardorosamente assim na cabeça de Jane.

Ela realmente gostava dele? Bem, era possível, o que Van Pelt falou era verdade, e se até mesmo Cho e Ribsgy perceberam, devia ser uma coisa bem notável. Mas e ele? Ele gostava dela? Ele podia ser feliz de novo? Conseguiria seguir em frente, como sua mulher lhe pediu? Tocar a vida, talvez se apaixonar de novo? Isso era possível? Mal Jane sabia que se perguntar isso era a primeira etapa para fazer isso acontecer! Como Lisbon havia lhe dito uma vez, ele "_escolheu viver!_".

Ao chegar ao prédio do CBI, Jane ajudou Grace a descarregar o carro e colocar as frutas no local que ela lhe pediu e rapidamente pegou as chaves de seu carro e foi para sua casa tomar um banho quente, na esperança de que a água que caia do chuveiro lavasse as suas dúvidas e limpasse seus pensamentos. Além do mais, era uma forma eficiente de evitar um encontro com Lisbon: ele estava certo de que não saberia como lidar com isso no momento.

Quando a noite começou a passar e a madrugada lentamente caia, Jane achou que seria "seguro" voltar CBI: ele precisa revisar o caso _Red John_ e os arquivos obviamente estavam lá. Ele chegou, não viu nenhuma luz acesa e pensou que o caminho estava livre. Pegou o arquivo do caso, deitou em "seu" sofá e começou a ler os papéis. Embora estivesse difícil se concentrar em algo que não fosse Lisbon, ele precisava fazer aquilo... Mas ele não contava com a mão do destino movendo os peões no tabuleiro:

"_Você não tinha ido para casa?_", a voz parecia uma melodia aos ouvidos de Jane. Lisbon havia adentrado o recinto e sua voz acendeu a sala. Era como se fogo e paz habitassem o mesmo lugar.

"_Nah! Minha cama não é tão confortável quanto este sofá!_", ele respondeu ironicamente.

"_Você está vendo os arquivos do caso Red John, não é?!_". Ela perguntou se aproximando dele.

"_Nossas mentes ainda estão em sincronia!_". Jane viu Lisbon abrindo a boca, como se fosse responder, mas aparentemente ela desistiu, pois a fechou sem nada dizer. Ao invés, ela só rolou os olhos e com uma voz calma:

"_Você não tem fazer isso toda noite, Jane. Ninguém espera que você resolva esse caso de um dia para o outro. Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Você não precisa provar nada..._".

"_Sim, eu preciso... Por mim... Por elas... Elas morreram por minha causa... Eu estava tão preocupado comigo, com minha carreira, em enganar os outros, que não cuidei delas como devia... Elas se importavam comigo e não eu me importei com elas._".

Lisbon se virou e andou em direção a saída da sala. Ela abriu a porta, mas antes de sair, se virou de volta para ele e falou:

"_Sabe, Patrick, eu já te falei isso uma vez, mas vou te dizer de novo: existem pessoas que se importam com você._". Ao terminar de falar, ela saiu da sala, deixando um perplexo e ainda mais confuso Jane para trás.

Ele definitivamente não conseguiria mais estudar os seus arquivos por hoje. Como tentar descobrir os métodos e planos de _Red John_ com a imagem de Lisbon em sua mente? Seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu cheiro, tudo mexia com Jane e agora ele começava a perceber que ele mexia com tudo nele.

De repente, Jane se pegou pensando em algo no qual ele nunca havia pensado seriamente desde que sua mulher se foi: ele ao lado de alguém! E o "pior" de tudo: ele estava gostando – e muito – da sensação de ter uma pessoa com ele. Era um sentimento que ele havia esquecido e enterrado há muito tempo. Para alguém que pensou que nunca mais fosse capaz de se apaixonar, só se vislumbrar pensando nisso já é um grande passo! Neste momento ele começava a entender que quem falou que não podia mais amar só mentiu para o coração, pois a vida é cheia de paixão.

Ele, então, se deitou no sofá e olhando para a sua mancha no teto. Ele dormiu pensando em Lisbon e no quanto Elvis estava certo em dizer que: "_Lonely rivers flow, to the sea, to the sea. To the open arms of the sea._".

Patrick acordou na manhã seguinte com um murmúrio vindo da sala de Lisbon. Óbvio: era o café da manhã do dia 24 de dezembro de que eles tinham preparado. Olhando em seu relógio, eram 08:00 da manhã: eles deviam estar começando agora... Juntar-se a eles era uma boa idéia.

Jane adentrou a sala e viu tudo perfeitamente decorado e se lembrou que Teresa era a encarregada dos arranjos: "_Nossa, ela é realmente é boa em tudo que faz!_", ele pensou. Todos estavam sentados, exceto Lisbon, que estava em pé, se servindo de suco de laranja e um sanduíche. Ela tomou um gole da bebida e deu uma mordida no pão, fazendo uma expressão de deleite que deixou Jane maravilhado.

"_Você caprichou, hein, Cho?! Esses sanduíches estão uma delícia!_".

"_Hey, não há negócios como os negócios do Cho!_", ele respondeu com seu característico jeito "seco".

"_Já que Jane se juntou a nós, que tal um joguinho de cartas, hã?! Aposto que Jane pode nos ensinar alguns truques, não é?!_", Ribsgy perguntou animado.

"_Claro! Digamos, hum... Poker?!_".

"_Poker é sempre uma boa pedida._", Lisbon arrematou. "_Pronto para terem seus traseiros chutados?_", ela perguntou com ar desafiador.

"_Isso me pareceu um desafio._", Grace observou.

"_Meh! Ela sabe que não conseguiria acertar meu traseiro... Ele é muito bonito para ficar marcado pelos seus sapatos! Ainda mais depois de saber que eu comprei aqueles morangos especialmente pra ela. Eu sei que são seus preferidos!_", ele disse com um sorriso no rosto que deixou transparecer um pouco mais do que deveria. Lisbon ficou levemente corada e os outros três agentes fizeram um silêncio quase constrangedor, enquanto trocavam olhares pouco menos que sínicos. "_Então, quem corta e quem distribui as cartas?_", Jane emendou.

"_Eu faço isso._", Cho se voluntariou.

Então, os cinco agentes se sentaram a mesa e começaram a jogar _poker_: fazia certo tempo que eles não tinham um momento de total descontração como esse. Claro que sempre havia as pizzas de encerramento dos casos e os momentos em que Jane tentava fazer alguma "mágica" ou brincadeira envolvendo alguns deles, mas não era como agora: sempre pairava uma tensão, uma preocupação com casos pendentes, responsabilidades esperando por eles. Aqueles eram momentos efêmeros. Mas esse não: esse era um dos poucos momentos em que eles não eram cinco agentes tirando uma folga; agora eles eram cinco amigos em uma confraternização. Era pedir muito? Não, ao menos não hoje!

Jane prestava atenção em tudo e todos: Van Pelt estava sentada ao lado de Wayne (óbvio!) e algumas vezes eles davam olhares suspeitos, sorrisos maliciosos e alguns toques que deixavam transparecer o romance que tinham... Ao menos para um observador atento como ele. Cho estava enigmático como sempre: ele dava um pouco mais de trabalho para Jane, mas mesmo assim ele conseguia decifrá-lo; seus olhos constantemente se desviando para o celular mostravam que ele estava ansioso por alguma ligação ou mensagem: provavelmente da namorada sobre a qual ele ouviu Ribsgy comentar.

E havia ela... Lisbon. Ela estava diferente: estava sorrindo, despreocupada, "leve". Como se não carregasse o peso da CBI nas costas. Havia algo diferente nela; ou talvez algo diferente nele, que o permitisse vê-la como não conseguia antes. Ele não estava certo de qual dessas opções era a correta, mas ele sabia que algo havia mudado... E que ele não deixaria isso passar, não deixaria que isso mudasse de novo e tudo voltasse ao _status quo ante_. Jane estava cansado das coisas iguais, de estar sempre sofrendo, sozinho. Esse luto devia acabar um dia, e se sua própria mulher pediu que ele fosse feliz, por que não tentar? E por que não com ela? Ele a queria e estava cansado de fingir que não.

"_Eu dobro. Quem está dentro?", _Wayne perguntou.

"_Eu pago.", _Cho colocou as fichas mais a frente.

"_Estou fora.", _Grace atestou.

"_Ah, estou dentro. Muito dentro!", _Lisbon falou em um tom animado_._

"_Jane?!", _ele ouviu a voz de Ribsgy os tirar de seus pensamentos_._

"_Oh! Sim, sim, estou dentro! E eu vou ganhar!", _ele disse indo e percebendo que Lisbon travou seus olhos nele ao ver o sorriso que ele abrira.

"_Sem chances! Você já ganhou as seis rodadas anteriores. Não tem como você ganhar dessa mão._", Lisbon contrariou-o com um sorriso de deboche. Jane achou que era uma boa hora para retribuir o olhar fixo nos lábios dela.

"_Eu não apostaria nisso!_", ele retrucou.

"_Hey, veja só, gênio! Eu já apostei!_", ela finalizou. "_Vamos lá, mostrem o que vocês têm!_".

Todos os quatro baixaram as mãos: Ribsgy tinha uma _trinca_ de valetes, Cho um _flush_ de copas, Lisbon um _full house_ de 10 e 08 e Jane um _four of a kind _de rei de espadas, rei de ouros, rei de paus e rei de copas.

"_De novo?! Sem chances!", _Cho falou em seu tom característico.

"_O que eu posso fazer? Eu sou o 'rei' do poker!", _ele disse sarcasticamente_._

"_Não, não! Eu não admito isso! Vamos outra partida?", _Wayne desafiou_._

"_Nah! Vocês não são páreos para os meus poderes. Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou dar um pulo na copa. Neste café da manhã, faltou café!_", ele constatou.

"_Ok, ok, vá lá! Assim sobra espaço para um de nós finalmente ganhar!_", Ribsgy respondeu.

Jane se levantou e foi para a copa; lá chegando, ele rodeou um pouco pela sala, com andar inquieto e algumas dúvidas em sua mente. Há muito tempo ele não se sentia inseguro assim, parecia um adolescente que está levando uma garota para o cinema pela primeira vez. É, de fato, talvez essa fosse uma boa comparação para ele: Jane não ia a um encontro com uma mulher que não a sua esposa há muito tempo. Ele sabia que levava jeito para o flerte ou a instigação... Mas ele conseguia fazer mais do que isso?

Mal sabia ele que descobria logo:

"_Jane?_", Lisbon o chamou enquanto entrava na copa. "_Que está fazendo?_".

"_Eu vim pegar café_.", ele disse, pegando um copo no balcão.

"_Corta essa! Ainda tinha café na garrafa! Você veio... Pensar nelas, não é?!_". Este era um dos poucos momentos em que Lisbon estava errada sobre Jane. Mas ele não poderia culpá-la: ele nunca havia dado muitos motivos para ela supor que ele pensasse nela "desse" jeito. Apenas em algumas raras vezes ele deu demonstrações de um carinho maior que o de amigos: na vez em que ele disse que sempre estaria presente para segurá-la quando ela caísse, quando ele ficou cego e quis sentir como o rosto dela enquanto ela sorria... Ou quando ele matou alguém primordial para a resolução do caso _Red John_ porque Lisbon corria perigo. Agora ele podia ver que a segurança de Lisbon, para ele, era mais importante que sua vingança.

"_Por que você veio atrás de mim, Lisbon?!_".

"_Eu já lhe falei: tem gente que se importa com você_.".

"_Com 'gente', você quer dizer você? Como, Lisbon?! Como você se importa comigo? O quanto eu sou importante para você?!_".

"_O quê, Jane?! Do que você está falando?!_".

"_Você ouviu, Teresa! Responda... Eu preciso saber!_".

"_Acho que você deve ter batido a cabeça em algum lugar! Você está delirando!_".

"_Isso não é verdade. Você me ama!_", ele disse caminhando em direção a ela.

"_Yeah! Continue dizendo isso para você mesmo!_", ela desdenhou, mas não impediu que ele continuasse a se aproximar dela.

"_Você sabe que eu sei que isso é verdade. Nossas mentes sempre estão em sincronia!_", ele disse praticamente encerrando a distância entre eles.

"_Vá se ferrar!_", ela respondeu quase como um sussurro. Lisbon estava enfeitiçada pelos olhos e cheiro de Jane, eles nunca haviam ficado assim tão próximos.

"_Qual a graça de fazer isso sozinho? Por que você não me ajuda com isso?_", ele disse inclinando o rosto em direção ao rosto dela, com voracidade e repleto de desejo, louco para tomar os lábios dela para si e se perder naquele beijo.

Ela também queria e desejava aquele beijo mais que tudo e havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha pensado nisso acontecendo. Mas ela sabia que isso não era certo: ela era a chefa dele, ali era o local onde eles trabalhavam, os outros agentes estavam ali, poderiam pegá-los a qualquer momento. Quando a boca de Jane estava apenas a pouquíssimos centímetros da sua, ela lhe desferiu um tapa no rosto, para que ele parasse. Entretanto, ela não contava que Jane retribuísse o tapa com igual fervor, como se ele tivesse encarado o golpe como um estimulante, uma espécie de convite a continuar.

Alguns segundos se passaram onde os dois ficaram completamente em silêncio, com os olhos trancados um no do outro, perfeitamente imóveis. Nada precisou ser dito, gesticulado ou ensaiado: ambos sabiam o que estava prestes a acontecer e os dois queriam isso mais que o ar que eles respiravam e que no momento um roubava do outro.

A partir de agora não havia mais cartas na manga, todas estavam deitadas na mesa. Nada de segredos, desculpas, palavras não ditas ou fugas paulatinas. Tudo estava lá, exposto, explícito, escancarado. Já estava escrito, já estava previsto por todas as videntes, pelas cartomantes. Está tudo nas cartas, em todas as estrelas, no jogo dos búzios e nas profecias. E no castelo de cartas que eles haviam construído para si, cai o rei de espadas, cai o rei de ouros, cai o rei de paus, cai o rei de copas, cai não fica nada.

Não foi possível saber quem deu o primeiro passo em direção ao outro, pois antes que se pudesse piscar, seus corpos estavam tão apertados juntos que pareciam ser um só. Suas bocas se buscavam com sofreguidão, como se só tivessem sentido quando estavam em contato e o encaixe entre elas era perfeito, como se suas línguas dançassem uma música perfeitamente coreografada.

Lisbon passava as mãos pelos cabelos na parte de trás da cabeça de Jane e os segurava com força, trazendo o rosto de Jane para mais perto do seu com tanta vontade que quase chegava a doer. E ele, por sua vez, passeava suas mãos pelas costas dela, retirando a jaqueta que ela usava.

Jane a conduziu, sem quebrar o beijo, até o balcão próximo a parede e a colocou sentada em cima do móvel, se encaixando entre as pernas de Lisbon enquanto ela tirava o terno dele.

Ambos pararam o beijo para que pudessem respirar, mas seus olhos continuavam trancados e não demorou muito para que o beijo voltasse a acontecer e Lisbon começasse a desafivelar o cinto de Jane.

Aquilo ia acontecer... Isso era um fato, não havia mais volta no ponto em que estavam. E mesmo se houvesse, eles não se importavam. Para o inferno com as conseqüências! Hoje eles não eram chefe e empregado, agente e consultor; eram apenas Jane e Lisbon, homem e mulher com desejo de ser um só.

Quando os beijos iam ficando ainda mais profundos e Lisbon estava quase tirando por completo o cinto de Jane, a porta se abriu levemente e os dois pararam instantaneamente e se viraram para ver uma Van Pelt completamente ruborizada e tomada de vergonha por tê-los pegado em tal situação:

"_Des - desculpe... Eu... vim pe... Eu... vou... não queria... Vou... fechar... a porta..."._

Após isso, não havia muita coisa que eles pudessem fazer, a não ser se recompor e voltar para junto dos outros, tentando agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Embora ambos soubessem muito bem que nem por um segundo sequer eles fossem conseguir tirar esse momento que compartilharam de suas mentes.

Assim que ambos voltaram para a sala onde os outros estavam, aparentemente Van Pelt não havia comentado nada do que vira, pois Ribsgy e Cho ainda carteavam: eles não sabiam de nada, Jane deduziu após fazer uma leitura de ambos.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu um alívio pelo fato de Grace não ter contado nada a ninguém, Jane sabia que o pior ainda estava por vir: como lidar com Lisbon de agora em diante? Ele sabia que havia gostado e definitivamente iria tentar de novo... Mas e ela? Jane sempre teve alguma dificuldade em lê-la como lia as outras pessoas, mas ultimamente estava ainda mais difícil. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela também havia apreciado o momento, mas que acima de tudo, ela era profissional, e como sua chefa, aquilo não estava correto. Como lidar com isso? Ele ainda não sabia, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: esquecer e parar não eram opção!

A manhã foi passando e Lisbon tratava tudo com uma naturalidade que começava a irritar Patrick: como ela podia agir assim, tão naturalmente com ele depois de tudo que havia acontecido? Jane a respondia na mesma moeda: brincando com ela, irritando-a e entretendo os outros com seus joguinhos, fazendo uma questão enorme de tentar passar para Teresa que não estava pensando naquilo... Entretanto, ele sabia que estava falhando miseravelmente.

Após a confraternização, quando a tarde chegou, todos voltaram aos seus afazeres burocráticos. Jane estava em seu sofá, Lisbon em sua sala, Ribsgy, Cho e Van Pelt em seus computadores.

"_Eu vou ali na esquina comprar um cappuccino. Alguém quer?_", Ribsgy perguntou.

"_Eu vou com você. Aquele cara nunca acerta o jeito que eu peço meu cappuccino._", Cho emendou.

"_Grace?_".

"_Não, Wayne, muito obrigada!_".

"_Ok!_", ele respondeu com um sorriso escapulindo do rosto.

Assim que os dois saíram da sala, Van Pelt parou de digitar no teclado e Jane sabia que a qualquer hora seria bombardeado de perguntas.

"_Morangos tem mesmo todo esse poder... Ou eu posso lhe dar todo o crédito por aquilo?_", ela perguntou rindo.

"_Meh! Acho que alguém colocou feromônios em nossa bebida._", ele disse tentando fugir da situação, embora soubesse que não fosse conseguir; Grace podia ser bastante insistente, como ele bem sabia.

"_Então... Como vocês ficaram? Foi só uma coisa de impulso ou algo mais?_".

"_Eu... não sei!_".

"_Espere? Você está admitindo que não sabe de tudo? Só pode ser um milagre de Natal!_".

"_Realmente... Não seria o primeiro que me acontece esse ano._", ele disse se deitando no sofá novamente.

"_É o que você quer... Que seja algo mais, eu digo._"

"_Se você me der licença, eu vou tirar um cochilo_.".

"_Claro! Fique à vontade. Acho que meu 'dever' por aqui foi concluído._",ela disse se levantando da cadeira.

Era isso que ele queria? Ele se fez essa mesma pergunta mais de mil vezes em sua cabeça e a resposta era sempre a mesma: sim! Na verdade, ele não conseguia entender como tinha ficado tanto tempo assim sem ela... Como ele pôde agüentar conhecê-la e ser indiferente aos seus olhos, seus sorrisos, seu cheiro por tanto tempo e não conseguir pensar em mais nada após ter sentido seu gosto há apenas poucas horas atrás? Ele se colocou a ver a mancha no teto e mais uma vez as palavras de Elvis vieram a sua mente: "_We're caught in a trap, I can't walk out, because I love you too much baby. __Why can't you see what you're doing to me when you don't believe a word I say_?".

Lisbon estava em sua mesa, analisando seus relatórios quando Van Pelt entrou em sua sala. Lisbon olhou para ela e fez um sinal para que ela se sentasse, enquanto terminava de assinar seus papéis. Assim que ela largou a caneta, olhou para a agente com uma expressão que parecia perguntar o que ela queria. Grace não demorou em perguntar:

"_Aqueles morangos deviam estar muito, muito, muito gostosos mesmos, hein?!"._

"_Você sabe... Você pode ter me pegado em uma situação constrangedora, mas ainda sou sua chefa!"_, ela respondeu levemente irritada.

"_Claro, chefe, não precisa agira na defensiva. Eu não vou contar para ninguém, só queria ter uma conversa de mulheres com você._". Lisbon rolou os olhos: ela tinha idéia do que Van Pelt iria falar.

"_Olha, sem querer me meter em sua vida, mas eu já percebi como você olha para Jane há muito tempo atrás... Eu digo para você ir fundo. Você merece ser feliz com alguém. Isso aqui, esse trabalho, é o que nós fazemos, não o que nós somos. Não deixe que os cadáveres, esses corpos sem vidas se tornem quem você é. Viva!_", ela se disse e levantou, sem sequer ouvir a resposta que Lisbon porventura tivesse para dar.

Mas mesmo que ela ficasse ela não ouviria nada, pois Teresa não sabia o que dizer... Pois ela sabia que Van Pelt estava coberta de razão! Por muito tempo Lisbon havia andado por aí, sem vida, como um fantasma que se refugia na solidão da natureza morta. Como um corpo vazio que a tudo repele – velho caixão a carregar destroços – levando apenas na tumba carcaça o pergaminho singular da pele e o chocalho fatídico dos ossos! Era isso que ela queria ser? Ou ela queria se sentir bem como mais cedo? Ela queria se sentir completa e ter seu vazio preenchido por Jane? A resposta era mais do que clara para ela...

A noite começou a cair e todos os três agentes já haviam saído. Jane continuava sentado em seu sofá, lendo pela milésima vez a mesma revista. Ele estava esperando com ela saísse de sua sala, o que de fato aconteceu.

"_Você ainda está aqui?",_ ela perguntou espantada (mas também contente) ao vê-lo_._

"_Sim, sim... Na verdade, eu estava te esperando. Eu queria falar com você sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo._".

"_Okaaaaaaaaaaay_", ela disse um pouco desconfortável, engolindo seco e virando os olhos. Houve um tempo de silêncio constrangedor, como se nenhum dos dois quisesse tomar a iniciativa.

"_Então, você não queria falar sobre isso?_", ela perguntou.

"_O que aquilo representou para você?_". Ela pensou em como responder aquilo: não poderia mentir para ele.

"_Sabe, Jane. Eu não posso lidar com isso no momento. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo._".

"_Mas você fez! Você quer que eu esqueça o que fizemos? Que finja que nada aconteceu?!_".

"_Eu não quero nada, Patrick! Você pode fazer o que você quiser._".

"_Foi real? O que você aconteceu naquela hora. Foi real?_".

Teresa se petrificou por um instante. O que ela deveria falar? O que ela deveria fazer? Contar a verdade e levar essa conversa adiante ou mentir e acabar com tudo, ali, agora? Ela queria mentir e resolver aquilo do modo mais fácil, mas ela não podia mentir... Não para ele.

"_Infelizmente, sim! Eu queria que não fosse... Eu tentei fazer com que não fosse, mas... eu não consegui. Eu gostaria que fosse diferente, mas... aconteceu... E foi real._".

"_Teresa, se isso aconteceu foi porque eu também permiti. O que aconteceu não pode ser mudado; a questão é: o que faremos daqui para frente?_". Ela já havia dito mais que deveria. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não podia jogar fora essa chance de ouro em sua vida.

"_Vou lhe dizer o que fazemos: já que você não tem onde passar o Natal e eu não tenho ninguém para passar comigo, por que você não janta em meu apartamento?_".

"_Isso não responde minha pergunta_.", ele constatou.

"_Vamos lá, Jane, não torne tudo ainda mais difícil. É o máximo que posso oferecer no momento_.".

"_Ok! Eu vou aceitar..._", ele disse dando um sorriso repleto de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções.

Lisbon levou Jane para seu apartamento. Chegando lá, ela abriu a porta, entrou e convidou-a a entrara também. Jane já conhecia o local, ele se lembrava bem de lá quando eles armaram a cilada para o psiquiatra dela. Estranhamente, ele estava bem arrumado, até mesmo a mesa estava feita, com toalha decorativa e tudo. Outro milagre de Natal, talvez?

"_Jane, eu vou tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa para cozinhar alguma coisa para nós... Não será um peru ou um ceia de xeiques, mas não passaremos fome. Tem champanhe na geladeira, sirva-se a vontade._", ela disse entrando no quarto.

Quando a porta já estava fechada, Jane começou a bisbilhotar pela casa, encontrando as fotos de Lisbon com sua família, seu CD das Spice Girls, muitas fotos de cachorros e uma foto dela com ele, Ribsgy, Cho e Van Pelt. Olhando bem para a foto, ele percebeu os olhos de Lisbon levemente inclinados em sua direção, como se ela o estivesse espiando.

Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse, vestida com uma camisa regata preta, uma calça jeans justa, seus cabelos indefectivelmente feitos – com a franja que Jane tanto gostava – e um sorriso que faria Jane sanar qualquer dúvida que porventura ainda tivesse em sua mente: era ela a mulher que ele queria! E ele a queria agora!

"_Veio vestida para dançar seu CD das Spice Girls, hein?!_", ele disse debochando da roupa "casual" que ela vestia.

"_Eu só queria ficar mais confortável... Você acha que eu não fico cansada de me vestir daquele jeito o dia inteiro? Acha que eu já nasci usando terno?_", ela disse sorrindo. Ela parecia estar bem mais aberta a brincadeiras que o costume.

"_É verdade, havia esquecido: para dançar seu CD você usa apenas as roupas íntimas e sua camisa de baseball._".

"_Você não quer tirar seu terno, colete e enrolar suas mangas?_", ela disse virando os olhos e com uma pequena gargalhada. "_Assim você não sujará sua roupa enquanto me ajuda a fazer o jantar!_".

"_Mas eu pensei que você fosse cozinhar..._".

"_Você não acha que eu te trouxe aqui só pelos seus belos olhos, não é?! Você vai me ajudar com a comida!_".

"_Não foi só pelos meus belos olhos; pelo meu cabelo também."_, ele respondeu tirando o terno.

Jane e Lisbon preparam uma pequena refeição e jantaram juntos, conversando sobre amenidades e ele a fazendo rir praticamente durante todo o jantar com suas piadas, brincadeiras e imitações.

Após o jantar, eles se sentaram no sofá, colocando a garrafa de champanhe que eles estavam bebendo no momento na mesinha próximo a eles. O clima estava muito agradável, não havia constrangimento pelo que havia ocorrido mais cedo, é como se eles fossem um pouquinho "eles" de novo.

Mas alguém devia tocar no assunto. O difícil era descobrir qual deles teria a coragem de trazer isso à tona.

"_Patrick, eu... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?_".

"_Sobre?_".

"_Sobre o que aconteceu... Mais cedo..._".

"_Não!_".

"_Não?!_".

"_Não! Eu não quero mais perguntas... Não é hora de perguntas; é hora para respostas: você me quer?_".

"_Patrick, eu... eu..._".

"_Vamos, Teresa... É uma pergunta simples, com uma resposta igualmente simples. Eu quero você, agora! Você me quer?_".

"_Sim!_".

"_Que bom! Nossas mentes estão em sincronia!_", ele disse colocando sua mão na nunca de Lisbon e a trazendo de encontro ao seu rosto para um caloroso beijo!

O beijo foi ficando cada mais profundo e quente. As mãos de Jane começavam a passear por cima da camisa de Lisbon até retirar as alças que estavam nos seus ombros e levá-las para seu braço. Enquanto isso, as mãos de Lisbon caminhavam pelo peito de Jane, ainda por cima da camisa, mas conta vontade que o pedaço de pano parecia não existir.

Jane, então, colocou uma de suas mãos sob os ombros de Lisbon, passando a outra por baixo de seus joelhos, carregando-a em seus braços. Lisbon não esperava por aquilo: ela olhou para ele, dando um amável sorriso e passou suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Jane.

Jane carregou Lisbon ao longo da sala, indo em direção ao seu quarto, beijando-a durante todo o percurso. Abrindo a porta de seu quarto, carinhosamente deitou Lisbon em sua cama e acomodou seu corpo sobre ela e novamente fez com que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Ele saiu de cima de Lisbon, levantou-se e tirou sua camisa. Lisbon ajoelhou-se na cama, de forma a que pudesse passar a mão no peito nu de Jane, sensação que ela percebeu gostar mais do que deveria. Patrick a envolveu em seus braços, beijando-a ardorosamente, passando a mão em suas pernas, subindo para suas coxas e cada vez mais, até chegar à camisa regata que ela usava. Ele começou a cuidadosamente puxá-lo para cima e Lisbon em momento nenhum fez menção de que ele não devia fazê-lo. Após retirar toda a camisa, ele carinhosamente desceu suas mãos para o botão da calça jeans que ela usava, abriu-o e gentilmente começou a despi-la.

Jane finalmente retirou a calça de Teresa, deitando-a de volta para que pudesse admirar cada centímetro dele. "_Deus, como ela é linda!_" era o único pensamento que a cabeça dele conseguia formar. Ele novamente deitou por sobre Lisbon e beijou-a mais uma vez na boca, mas não parou ali: foi baixando para o pescoço, barriga, virilha, coxas e depois fez o caminho de volta. Ele queria sentir o gosto de cada célula da pele de Lisbon, assim como ela queria ser provada em toda sua extensão.

Tão logo Patrick chegou de novo a boca de Lisbon, ela fez com que ele se levantasse e se ajoelhando na cama, vai ao encontro dos lábios dele, desabotoando suas calças jeans com as mãos, enquanto ele cuidava de desarmar seu soutien. Logo que ambos terminaram, Jane a deitou mais uma vez, e com muita ternura tirou a única peça de roupa que ainda cobria o corpo de Lisbon. Depois dessa noite, nada seria igual.

Jane passou alguns segundos olhando para Lisbon, que sorria para ele. Ele queria guardar aquela visão para sempre. Ele começou mais uma vez sua viagem pelo corpo de Lisbon: lábios, pescoço, seios, abdômen, virilha... Lisbon estava esperando ele subir de volta, mas desta vez ele não voltou; ele continuou lá embaixo. E Lisbon não pôde ver mais nada: ela estava de olhos fechados, experimentando a maior estimulação física de sua vida.

Seu corpo estava em chamas e ela sentia que realmente cada segundo de sua espera tinha valido a pena. Jane realmente podia amá-la como ela imaginou todo esse tempo. E assim como ambos estavam percebendo, a realidade é sempre bem melhor que o sonho.

Tão logo Patrick voltou para reencontrar o rosto de Lisbon, ela puxou-o para um beijo tão ardente que quase chegou a machucar a mandíbula de Jane. Talvez fosse o jeito que ela conhecia de agradecê-lo por sua iniciativa; quem sabe fosse somente o desejo que o amor dela por ele causava. Na verdade, isso não importava. O que importava eram eles, ali, agora. Amando-se.

Após o beijo, Jane se deitou por cima de Lisbon e finalmente seus corpos se juntaram, eles eram uma só carne. Enquanto seus corpos estavam trancados, fogo se espalhou por todo corpo de Lisbon, trazendo-lhe puro êxtase. Ele estava tão perto dela agora, ela podia sentir o constante ritmo do seu coração como se fosse o dela própria. Sua respiração se tornou o seu hálito. Cada célula do corpo de Jane pertencia a ela, como cada átomo dela pertencia a ele.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eles podiam sentir o que verdadeiramente significava estar vivo. Eles podiam sentir que uma centelha de vida estava sendo criada dentro deles. Era tão frágil e preciosa, que ambos temiam que ela pudesse ser danificada a qualquer momento. Mas também era forte, e eles iriam garantir a segurança desta vida dentro deles. Isso foi um presente de um para o outro, uma parte dele que agora seria também uma parte dela.

Este amor dentro deles que só poderia crescer e ficar mais forte com o tempo pertencia a ambos. Neste momento, quando os corpos dos dois estavam trancados e Jane ditava o ritmo da música feita pelos dois, era como se os pássaros aparecessem de repente, só porque eles estavam assim tão perto. As estrelas desciam do céu para testemunhar essa junção indefectível de sentimentos. Nessa noite, os anjos se reuniram e decidiram tornar um sonho realidade: Lisbon e Jane não podiam estar mais felizes de que o sonho escolhido tivesse sido aquele pelo qual eles esperaram por tanto tempo.

Eles já haviam perdido muito tempo nessa "dança". Quando ele avançava, ela ia para trás. Quando ela fazia um movimento para frente, ele recuava. Durante muito tempo esta foi a relação deles, como se dançassem ao som de um bolero. Mas não se deve dançar para sempre, não importa quão bom o ritmo seja. Chega uma hora em que a orquestra emudece, a música pára e tudo que resta são os dançarinos. E nesta hora eles devem começar sua própria melodia. Era isso que Jane e Lisbon faziam agora: uma música com o ritmo ditado pela respiração ofegante, a melodia feita por suspiros e gemidos e o tempo compassado pelo movimento de seus corpos.

Eles continuariam a cantar esta canção de amor feita por seus corpos. Eles cantariam essa música um para o outro para que eles pudessem ver através dela o que estava em suas mentes e em seus corações. Então, eles poderiam fechar os olhos e dormir esta noite.

Não demorou muito tempo até que a sinfonia que eles compunham chegasse ao clímax e lentamente começasse um "_fade out_". Não demorou o tempo que eles gostariam (já que queriam ficar assim para sempre), mas isso não os desanimou: eles sabiam que de agora em diante, seriam para sempre um do outro e nada jamais poderia mudar isso.

Jane saiu de cima de Lisbon, ficando ao seu lado, virado para ela, que também se virou para encontrá-lo, ficando um de frente para o outro, abraçados, como haviam ficado tantas noites antes, mas dessa vez com seus corpos nus se tocando. Durante muito tempo eles ficaram apenas se olhando e sorrindo.

Lisbon colocou sua cabeça no peito de Jane e se aconchegou perto de seu corpo, se preparando para dormir. Seria a primeira noite em que ela dormiria bem por muito tempo; ela não conseguia lembrar a última vez que tinha se sentido assim tão... Completa, realizada! Assim que ela repousou sobre ele, Jane beijou seus cabelos, lhe fez um afago e pôs-se a dormir também.

Nesta noite lá estavam eles, deitados na cama após fazer amor; há muito tempo nenhum dos dois sabia verdadeiramente o significado dessas palavras. Nenhum precisou dizer nenhuma palavra após o ato, elas estavam todas ali, no vento, no silêncio. E se eles nunca mais tivessem outro amor, pelo menos eles tinham essa noite.

De todos os presentes ou milagres de Natal, nenhum dos dois poderia contar com esse: amor. O amor tem feito coisas que até mesmo Deus duvida; já curou desenganados, já fechou tanta ferida. O amor junta os pedaços quando um coração se quebra; mesmo que seja de aço, mesmo que seja de **n**. Fica tão cicatrizado que ninguém diz que é colado. Foi assim que fez em Jane; foi assim que fez em Lisbon, esse amor iluminado.

Pois eles vieram um para o outro quando ambos precisavam de alguém. Eles podiam não ter nascido um para o outro, mas eles se fizeram perfeitos para si, se moldaram e cunharam-se para ser exatamente aquilo que o outro precisava; o que o outro desejava. E assim eles vieram a se encontrar: vieram na hora exata, com ares de festa e luas de prata. Vieram com encantos, vieram com beijos silvestres colhidos para o outro... Vieram com a natureza, com as mãos camponesas plantadas no corpo; vieram com a cara e a coragem, com malas, viagens, prá dentro um do outro, vieram com amor**. **Vieram à hora e à tempo, soltando os barcos e velas ao vento. Vieram trazendo alento, olhando por dentro, velando por si... Vieram de olhos fechados num dia marcado, sagrado para todos... Vieram com a cara e a coragem, com malas, viagens, prá dentro um do outro; vieram com amor.

E assim os dois adormeceram juntos; como eles deviam estar a muito tempo. Jane a viu quando já não via nada; ele a quis quando não queria mais a loucura das paixões, os carinhos sem calor, a ilusão que oculta o véu do amor. Ele a queria ali, onde poemas sem palavras iriam surgir, pois isso trazia vida ao seu coração; o silêncio traz canções, onde havia escuro há cor, esse encontro tudo transformou. Esse amor quer seguir uma estrada iluminada, é um rubi, pedra rara e preciosa do querer, que há de ser simplesmente um grande amor.

Lisbon sonhava com este momento há tanto tempo que nem conseguia lembrar exatamente quando. Jane despertou um universo em alegria, era como uma estrela guia que a manhã não apagou. O rosto dela cintilava quando passava por Jane, ela desejava tanto tocá-lo como hoje. Ele era lindo, era como seu paraíso, um perfeito improviso, uma canção de puro amor. Brisa que a noite não soprou, chuva fina que passou sem sequer dizer adeus.

Jane estava deitado na cama de Lisbon quando aquele raio de Sol entrando pela sua janela, esquentou o quarto.

Ele definitivamente ainda não queria levantar: estava relaxado demais, como se nada mais importasse e ele pudesse apenas ficar ali para sempre, sem responsabilidades, preocupações, cadáveres... Nada disso: apenas os dois; somente ele e Lisbon.

Ele estava deitado com o rosto virado para o teto, ainda de olhos fechados. Ele estava em vigília, "meio dormindo, meio acordado". Foi neste momento, no qual ele ainda decidia se voltava a dormir ou acordava que ele sentiu algo tocando de leve sua face. Ele sabia o que era. Sabia quem era. Ele já havia sentido seu perfume há algum tempo, sabia que ela estava lá. E saber que ela estava ali o esperando era tudo que ele precisava para se decidir.

Lisbon estava sentada do lado da cama, levemente inclinada sobre Jane, com seu rosto bem perto do dele, como se estivesse verificando se estava tudo bem com John, se ele estava mesmo "só" dormindo. Ela não podia evitar, mas às vezes se importava demais com ele. E foi justamente nessa hora que deixou seus cabelos tocarem de leve em John, fazendo-o acordar.

"_Hei! Bom dia, flor do dia!"_, Jane disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, mas sem abrir os olhos.

"_Você ainda estava dormindo?", _Lisbon perguntou.

"_Eu não sei se ainda estava dormindo, mas com certeza eu ainda estava sonhando", _Jane respondeu ainda de olhos cerrados.

"_E com o que você estava sonhando?"._

"_Que eu estava sendo acordado por um anjo...", _ele disse, abrindo os olhos._ "Hei! Veja só! Não era só um sonho!"._

Ele viu um sorriso apaixonado se formar no rosto de Lisbon e o brilho em seus olhos que o deixavam mais bonitos que o normal (se é que isso era possível).

"_Afaste pra lá, dorminhoco. Eu trouxe café para nós!_", Lisbon lhe falou sorrindo.

"_Café na cama? Sabe, eu poderia me acostumar com isso!_".

"_É, eu aposto que sim... Eu acho que poderia me acostumar a ter você em minha cama ao acordar, também!_", ela disse a Jane pegando um morango com a mão e levando a boca dele.

"_Meh! Eu acho que venho só para o café, mesmo!_", ele disse após engolir o morango e se inclinando para dar um beijo em Lisbon.

"_Feliz Natal, Teresa!_", ele sussurrou com seus lábios apenas a alguns milímetros dos dela.

"_Feliz Natal, Patrick!_", ela respondeu antes de enterrar sua boca no rosto dele.

Após muito tempo me fechando em meu próprio sofrimento em razão de algo que eu pensava ser uma prova de amor a minha mulher e filha, eu pude perceber que aquilo não podia mais ser amor. Porque o amor nos faz livre, quebra os cativeiros que nos aprisionam; ele tem o dom de devolver a liberdade. Não podemos acreditar em um amor que nos aprisiona e nos mantém em cativeiro. Às vezes, a melhor maneira de se encontrar é se perder na vida de alguém.

**Fim!**

* * *

**Nota do autor**: Eu fiz essa fic para o "_Chalenge de Fics Jisbon_" da comunidade Jisbon do Orkut. Fiz sem grandes pretensões de ganhar, só pela diversão na comunidade mesmo. É minha primeira fic Jisbon, então sejam gentis na análise, por favor ^^. Abraços e agradecimentos especiais à Marina (pela leitura e revisão) e à Veri (por ler, revisar e compartilhar algumas idéias de roteiro comigo): amo vocês duas; também não podia deixar de agradecer e mandar abraços à comunidade Jisbon do Orkut e a todas as suas participantes, que deixo de citar nominalmente para não cometer injustiça e esquecer de alguma.


End file.
